Is There?
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: (Amy One-Shot) If there was one thing she wanted her best friend to get from life, one thing her best friend could get from all the experiences she had... It was that there is no such thing as a happy ending.


Her fingers graced over the myriad of photographs in the box. It was a keepsake her mom always had, something she kept even after her mother's demise. The photos ranged from before she was born to just up until the unfortunate incident that led to her being orphaned.

"Cream, promise me one thing..." Her gaze fell upon the young rabbit, whom immediately looked up to her.

"Yes, Miss Amy?"

A ghostly smile came to the hedgehog's face. "Cherish your mom no matter what."

"Always."

_._._._._._._

"What do you think you're doing?" She grabbed the black hedgehog's fist before it made another impact on the blue one. "Get off of him, Shadow."

"This is none of your concern, Rose."

She was appalled, "None of my concern?" He felt himself roughly pulled back and off of Sonic, "You're punching the guy I love and you're telling me it's none of my concern?"

With that, she helped the blue hedgehog up. "Yes, it's none of your concern, now go."

"No."

"Ames." She found herself looking at the hedgehog of her affection, his eyebrows tightly knit together.

"What?"

_._._._._._._

A photo slip was pinned to the top of her vanity. One edge of the photograph wedged between the mirror and the wood. It was a picture of her and all of her friends, something she often looked to for motivation. They were a reason to get up in the morning.

She ran her brush through her pink quills, smiling at the tiny polaroid. She definitely enjoyed her life. She had great friends, a charming crush... What more could a girl want?

Right?

_._._._._._._

The hot liquid came to her lips, the sweet taste of honey masking the regular organic flavor. She often found herself in the home of her best friend, sipping tea and chatting away. It was nice to get away and have a little break from her seemingly never ending game of cat and mouse with the elusive holder of her heart.

She really enjoyed the company of the young rabbit, and even the common interjections of the chao that was almost always at the rabbit's side. It was a calming serenity to sip the tea and be enveloped in a fond, friendly conversation.

And even the older rabbit, the mother of her best friend. She was great company too, and Amy couldn't find herself asking for anything more.

_._._._._._._

Hot tears stained her cheeks as she sat by the hospital bed, gently gripping the hand of the hedgehog laying in it.

"Oh, Sonic... I tell you to be careful..."

The young rabbit sitting next to her threw a pair of arms around the distraught girl. "He'll be fine Miss Amy. I'm sure of it."

"You're right, Cream..." Her eyes never left the blank expression of the blue hedgehog, "I just wish he'd listen to me..."

_._._._._._._

"Oh no..." She watched as the green bird approached. Though the other three didn't notice, too enveloped in their own conversation to until the three birds were next to them.

"What do you say we find out who's the fastest once and for all?"

"You're on, Jet."

_._._._._._._

She gently clasped the rose in her hand, gazing off longingly into the beautiful sunrise. Flickies were singing, dew was sparkling, and a new day was warmly welcomed by the smiling sun once again.

She took a hand, rubbing her eyes from the sleepiness she felt. Getting no sleep whatsoever was taking a toll on her. Waiting for a hedgehog who waited for no one was exhausting. But still, she would never give up, she would wait her whole life if it meant getting him back. Despite two whole weeks having passed until this moment.

Is there such a thing as a happy ending?

Her belief in them was faltering.

 **A/N: Okay, so that was just a little short one-shot like thing about Amy. I dunno, it isn't exactly somber, but it's not exactly completely lilipads and roses. She's just my favorite character, and well, I wanted to write about her. So, hope you enjoyed. And if you're not as lazy as I am, maybe drop a review. I'd love some feedback.**


End file.
